Prince of Hearts
by eJemima
Summary: Morgana is having haunting nightmares. Nightmares of a future and person, so absurd, yet it feels real. Consulting Morgause, they agree that no matter how unlikely the dreams are, they better make sure it can never come to pass. Destiny is changed with a new prophecy, as Merlin and Arthur find themselves in a situation they never imagined possible, not even with powerful magic.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! So I'm here again, testing the waters.

I realized that with my other two Merlin stories (which are still in progrees, no worries ;) )I'm covering a crossover and a modern/reincarnation setting, but I have yet to write something which is time cannon to the show.

And so, here's something which I've been playing with for quite some time and finally got around to write down.

'Prince of Hearts' takes place in Camelot, the same setting as the show and starts... well, that part should be obvious ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's. Also, without trying to give up too much, there will eventually be mpreg ;)

Now, enjoy!

* * *

The throne room was wrapped in silence, despite the hundreds of people gathered. An expectant silence with only the subtle sound of a single pair of footsteps crossing the stone floor. The grand room was decorated with fresh flowers and the distinct red and yellow colors of Camelot. Happy and excited eyes followed the person walking up the aisle between them, as the yellow dragon waved majestic on the red cloak with their every step forward.

A proud smile covered the old man's lips, as the person finally reached the front. Deep blue eyes met with blue and gentle smiles were exchanged.

Words spoken with firm authority.

Jewelry put in place.

Genuine smiles and then a kiss, declaring it to be finalized, before the crowd broke out in cheers and ovation.

A tired smile and deep blue eyes stared at the bundle, slowly rocked in arms.

Warm skin slowly cooling down, as pearls of sweat was turning cold by the temperature of the chamber.

Despite the people walking about in the room, it wasn't until the oak doors opened, that eyes tore from the new life, to look up. Sighs of relief and genuine smiles exchanged as the room was crossed.

A weight on the bed, soft words spoken followed by gentle kisses.

"Welcome to the world, Mercury."

The young man couldn't have been older than his mid-teens.

Golden eyes faded back to deep blue, as he lowered his hand, stepping closer.

She let out a painful gasp, her entire body aching from the collision with the big tree. No doubt a few bones had broken with the impact.

He stared at her, eyes full of hate, as he hovered over her.

"I am Mercury Pendragon, Crown prince and rightful heir to Camelot, future king of Albion and this," the blade reflected in the pale moonlight, as he twisted it in his hands, "this is for my family!"

She cried out as the icy cold steel pierced her skin with a burning pain.

Morgana Pendragon sat up straight in her bed, heart pounding, cold sweat and eyes wide open in fear.

She could still feel the aftermath of the scream, her throat sore as she looked around in bewilderment, only to find herself in her bedchambers.

"A dream." She mumbled, caressing her sore abdomen absently, "Just a dream. Nothing more." She continued, trying to calm herself down, convincing herself of the truth in the words.

Then she let out a humorless chuckle and pushed aside her covers.

The dreams themselves were absurd. She thought to herself as her curly haired maid entered the chamber for their morning routine.

Impossible really.

Morgana concluded, as she sat with Uther and Arthur for breakfast. Her poor brother was completely besotted with her maid and the feelings seemed mutual.

It was painfully obvious.

If it had been her in the dreams, it would have been possible and Morgana would have had to do something about it, however it hadn't been her maid.

It hadn't been Gwen on Morgana's throne and it hadn't been the maid who had birthed the boy.

The boy who had killed her without hesitation or the slightest hint of regret.

Morgana shivered at the memory and glanced at the other servant, going about refilling their goblets.

The boy had had magic and for that to be the case... and for the boy to even be possible... Morgana shook her head and let out a small huff.

There was absolutely no way that could be the case.

It wasn't real and it never would be. It was all too absurd.

Morgana hissed in pain and lifted her nightgown. Despite her stubbornness and the proof against growing stronger, the dreams continued. It was the same three scenes persistently showing every night in her mind.

The coronation, the birth and the boy.

His words, his hatred and the sword cut deeper and more painfully with every dream.

The boy was... haunting.

Dirty blonde hair, distinct facial features, big ears, slightly pale skin and those eyes. Deep blue and so intense, as if they could see right into your naked core only to tear you apart with a single whisper.

Morgana felt a cold shiver and eyes landed on her exposed abdomen through the mirror.

She gasped and hissed again, touching a particularly red mark on her mid-section. This was where the sword had pierced her over and over each night for the past few weeks. However, those had been nothing more than dreams. She had spent hours convincing herself of that fact, so how was this possible?

"But it feels so real." A sudden voice behind her spoke suddenly in a mocking tone. Morgana turned away from her mirror. She let out a gasp and stood up, eyes wide in fear recognizing the person standing in the middle of her chamber.

"No." She mumbled, shaking her head, "No, you're not…" she took a step back, "You not real." Brows rose over blue eyes as they watched her carefully.

"You're right. I'm not." He then said and let out a sigh, looking at his hands, "Not yet. However," Blue eyes flashed golden as he threw up his hand towards her and force pushed her back. Next thing she was chocking, her wind pipe twisting around itself and closing, making it hard for her to breathe as she watched him walking up to her, painfully slow, "thanks to you, I will be." He said and kneeled in front of her. He crooked his head, watching her for a silent moment, as she felt herself getting lightheaded.

"Thanks to you, I become possible," He whispered, "and for the pain you cause my family and my people, despite everything I've been taught about magic," He paused for a moment before finishing with a hiss, "I will end you."

Black spots started interfering with Morgana's sight, when the pressure suddenly lit up. She gasped, breathing in hard and coughed, feeling the air filling her lungs once again.

"It's our destiny, dear auntie." The voice faded, as her person had disappeared.

Morgana woke with a start and soon let out breath of relief. It had been another dream. She looked around, realizing she had fallen asleep at the table over her dinner. The dreams may be nothing more than unlikely dreams, however they were taking quite a tool on her.

She had been haunted by nightmares for as long as she could remember, however they had never exhausted her to this point. She was dead tired and out of energy with no appetite and a sickening nausea by the smallest thought of food.

She wrinkled her nose, pushing away the plate of cold food and sat back in her chair, letting out a long sigh.

Everything time she closed her eyes the slightest, there he was.

Her supposed sorcerer nephew, who was her doom. However, everything spoke against him ever becoming a possibility and even more so, for him to have such powerful magic.

It was all a trick. It had to.

_Sister_

Morgana crooked a smile at the subtle familiar voice speaking through the dark night. She got up and grabbed her cloak. If anyone could help her make sense of this madness, and know what to do, it would be her sister.

The castle was quiet and fast asleep, as Morgana walked through the empty halls of Camelot, following Morgause' whispers. A torch lit up as a door opened to a staircase and Morgana smirked, graphing the torch.

Walking up the stairs, she soon entered an abandoned storage room. She looked around, expecting to see her sister at any second and when a wind blew through the room, Morgana turned to find Morgause behind her.

"Hello sister." Morgause said and smiled. Morgana dropped the torch, giving her sister a warm embrace.

"I can't say how good it is to see you." Morgana whispered, feeling relief flow through her.

"I received your message." Morgause said, returning the embrace, "Tell me about these dreams, that are so troubling to you." She continued and pulled out of the embrace, to look at Morgana, eyes full of concern for her sister.

"They show a ceremony in Camelot…" Morgana began, her voice shaking as she spoke.

**(…)**

Morgana hissed as she put the moist cloth on the red mark showing on the midsection. The dreams may just have been dreams, however the pain increased and became more and more real. No doubt the red skin would soon break, if it was allowed to continue like this.

She heard the shuffling sound of her maid approaching in the hall and Morgana put down her grown, ignoring the pain the movement brought.

She greeted Gwen with a pretend smile as the woman entered the chamber.

"You're up early." Gwen pointed out, giving Morgana a small smile as she began gathering the dishes and untouched food from the night before.

"I couldn't sleep." Morgana reasoned and walked to the maid. She looked and the other woman for a moment, "Have you spoken to Arthur recently?" She then asked suddenly. Gwen paused and looked at her a little confused.

"I saw him yesterday in the market." She answered and turned away, to continue her cleaning.

"It must be hard." Morgan then pointed out, not taking her eyes from the woman, but watching her every small action.

"What's that?" Gwen asked, not facing Morgana. She walked up behind the maid.

"Hiding your feelings for him." She clarified.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Gwen insisted and shook a white linen.

"I know how you feel about Arthur," Morgana continued as she walked behind Gwen, "and how he feels about you."

There was a silent pause between them as Gwen refused to look back at Morgana.

"Do you deny it?" Morgana pressed on.

After another silent moment Gwen finally turned to face her mistress with a resigned sigh.

Morgana crooked a small smile and took Gwen's hands.

"It's such a shame you can't be more open about your feelings for each other."

Gwen breathed in deep and took her hand from Morgana.

"If you'll excuse me, my lady." The maid said, her voice shaking, before she turned away to leave the chamber. Morgana watched her leave, a slow smirk crooking her lips.

_"There are some dreams that are so powerful that even your healing bracelet will not stop them. It is a prophecy."_

_"How can that be? He's a servant and even more so, a man. To begin with; Uther would never allow it." _

_"There are many futures, sister. Some are shrouded in mist and others are clear as cut glass. But your gifts are powerful, and these visions cannot be ignored…"_

_"But how? The two are always…" _

_"Don't worry, I have an idea."_

Morgana turned on the spot, her face twisted in a wicked smirk.

"And so it begins." She said in a low voice and she sat in front of the mirror, "I'm sorry, dear nephew, but you will never be. I'll make sure of it…"

(…)

"So, Father," Arthur said and turned to Uther as they sat at the dinner table, "I was thinking about going on a small hunting tomorrow morning, getting an early head start."

Uther put a grape in his mouth and looked bac at his son.

"What a splendid idea, I'll inform the court." He said merrily and took a sip from his goblet. Arthur made a face.

"No, I was thinking about going just a few. Get away a little, you know." Arthur tried, hoping that his father wouldn't get suspicious.

"Of cause, that's completely understandable." Morgana interfered and glanced from Arthur to Uther, "We all need to get away every now and then, don't you agree, Uther?" She asked, giving Uther a sweet smile. Uther sighed and nodded, taking Morgana's hand and smiled at her.

"Indeed." He agreed and then looked at his son, "Very well, we'll let the servants know."

"Oh, but Arthur." Morgana said as the crown prince was getting up, his servant making ready for him to retire for the night, "It seems that Gwen won't be available tomorrow and I have an important errand in town tomorrow," she paused for a moment, biting her lips, "I was wondering if I could borrow Merlin, to help me out?"

Arthur glanced back at his servant and after a long moment, Merlin gave a small nod after which Arthur turned to Morgana.

"Sure." She said and then gave a nod to Uther and Morgana, before leaving, Merlin following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: **So, my first cannon Merlin story, how did you like it? :)


End file.
